The girl in the forest
by dmr131313
Summary: In this story Dylan walks into a forest and the area starts to get foggy, as soon as the fog clears he sees a girl a little younger than him that reminds him a lot of something he watches on TV, Rating: T (for now), Important Note: this is in the real world not Equestria, the only reason why the category is My Little Pony, is because of a character from the show (title may change)
1. Something familiar

**Note from the author: I just wanted to say I had this idea in my head of something different happening in the 2****nd**** chapter of "The transformation of my soul" so I did, the first part is the same but it does change after I go into the forest, so let's get started**

**Something familiar**

**Place: My house, Time: 8 PM, POV: Dylan**

It was 8 o' clock, it was dark outside and I asked my mom if I could go for a walk, she allowed me so I put on my jacket, shoes and socks, and left my house, I didn't know where I was I going so I just walked on a sidewalk listening to music, every now and again I would look up and to the side, I was rapping along to the rap I was listening to, "this is for my bronies ain't no phony, shit that they can ferret out…" I rapped, I was so into the zone of rapping I didn't notice how far I walked or how long I was walking, I check the time on my watch, and it was 9:37 PM my mom didn't call me to wonder where I was so I continued walking.

I found a patch of trees that looked like a forest, I wanted to look for something to scare me, and so I went into the forest, after a few minutes of walking my glasses started fogging up so I cleaned it with my shirt, and it turned out my glasses weren't fogging up, there was actual fog, I just shrugged and continued walking, the fog got heavier and heavier I could barely see my hands in front of my face, but I felt something strange was about to happen so I continued walking.

The fog was very heavy, I put my hand right next to my eye and saw nothing but gray smoke, I continued walking, 2 minutes later the fog started giving, in 6 minutes the fog was cleared and I could see, (end of what I copied) I looked around to see where I was and I saw a girl

Her hair was dyed the colors of a rainbow, red, yellow, orange in front, and green, blue, and purple in the back, she was wearing a light blue shirt and (I don't know what to put so I'm just gonna say) red shorts

I took my ear-buds out and muted my music I was listening to, she was rubbing her head so I walked over to her and said "hey, you alright?"

She replied "yeah, I think so" she opened her eyes and looked around, she then said "this doesn't look like the Everfree Forest"

So I just said while looking around "you're right, it doesn't, well that's because it isn't"

She looked at me and said "what? Then where in Equestria am I and what are you?"

I just looked at her and said "well that's the thing, to answer your first question, you aren't in Equestria anymore, and for the 2nd question, I am a human, and in case you haven't noticed, you are too"

She looked at her hands and gasped, she said "my hooves!" she looked at her back "my wings!"

She started panicking and pacing back and forth on her hands and knees, after watching this for a few seconds this, plus her hair, plus the fact that she thought she was in Equestria and didn't know what a 'human' was, started reminding me of something that I see a lot I just couldn't quite put my finger on it

I just said to her "well if you keep moving like that people are going to think you're crazy, here let me help you" I held out my hand to help her up, and she just looked at it for a few seconds not knowing what to do

She then put her hand on mine and I helped her stand up, she then said to me "how am I supposed to walk like this?"

So I just responded "watch," I slowly started walking and I walked a few feet in front of her

She tried to copy what I did and tripped on her own feet and fell forward, I put my arms forward and also took a step forward to catch her, she fell into my arms and I lightly blushed, I also saw her blush

I just helped her back up, she tried walking again and got better at it, when she walked in front of me I saw a tattoo on her shoulder of a cloud with a red yellow and blue lightning strike on it, so I just said "nice tattoo"

She looked at her shoulder and said "it's just my Cutie Mark"

'Cutie Mark' also reminded me of something; I just said "I'm sorry; I don't think I got your name"

She said "Rainbow Dash"

Right after she responded it came to me, her hair, the fact she didn't know what humans are, that she thought she had hooves and wings, the way she was pacing, how she didn't know how to walk, and her name, how could I be so blind, she is actually a pony from the show My Little Pony, it's just that she transformed into a human

After this brain fart happened I heard her ask "what's your name?"

So I told her my name not trying to hide it "Dylan, my name's Dylan"

There was still a few questions in my mind, how did she get here, and why is she here, not saying that I want her gone, I'm just curious

**Note from the author: so basically this chapter in a nutshell: 'Rainbow Dash comes the Earth as a human somehow' hope you liked the chapter**


	2. Magic

**Note from the author: well now I have 2 stories that start off the same but have a different plot, hmm, well let's see how this chapter turns out shall we? Oh, P.S. after writing the first chapter, I thought "Lyra must be so jealous", okay, now with the story**

**Magic**

**Place: that forest, Time: 10 PM, POV: Dylan**

Rainbow and I were talking for a bit and told me back where she was, about Equestria, and how she was a pony so she thought she had hooves, and I also told her a bit about this world, so let's get to the point of conversation

"So yeah, in this world there aren't any people with horns are wings" I said

"WHAT?! How do you live without flying or magic?!" she responded

"Well we never really could fly or use real magic, but here we have magic tricks"

"Could you show me some?"

"Well I can't because I'm not set up, but we can go back to my house and I could get the items I use"

"Alright"

We stood up and started walking back to my house, half way back to the house she shivered and said "it's cold out here"

"Here," I said while unzipping my jacket, I took my jacket off and put it on her

She said to me "but how are you gonna stay warm?"

"I kind of like the cold actually"

We arrived at my house and I told her "stay out here I'll be right back" I took my house key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, when I went inside I closed the door behind me and went upstairs to me room

I grabbed my hiking backpack and put 2 pillows and a blanket in there since I knew my mom wouldn't allow her to sleep here, I went back downstairs and grabbed 2 decks of cards and my magic bag, I also went into the fridge and grabbed something to drink for both of us, and while I was downstairs I went to my computer desk and grabbed my wallet just in case I needed to actually buy something

I went back outside and locked the door behind me; I got to Rainbow and said "ready?"

She asked "what's that on your back?"

"It's my hiking backpack; I guess 'backpack' would be equivalent to your 'saddlebags'"

We started walking back to the forest, when we got the forest I took off my hiking backpack and took out a deck of cards, and I said "you wanted me to show you some magic tricks right?"

"Yeah" she responded

I took the cards out of the box and put them in a fan "here grab a card" she did so and looked at it, I gave the cards a cut and said "put it right there" she did she was told and I forced her card to the top, I flipped the deck over and said "alright now I'm going to find 2 cards, one is named the 'Ace of Hearts' and the other is 'Ace of Diamonds'" I pulled out the 2 cards and showed them to her

I flipped the deck back over and did a double lift of the top cards so I didn't show her card, I flipped over the 'Seven of Clubs' (the card I wanted) "alright, on top is the 'Seven of Clubs' this doesn't look like your card correct?"

She said "yeah"

"Alright let's flip it back over and put the Seven in between the 2 Aces" I flipped over both cards and grabbed her card and placed it face down in between both red Aces, while I was showing the card face down I messed with the gimmick of the trick (it's called a magic trick, it tricks people)

I squared up the cards and flipped them over, I moved the bottom card out a bit showing the gimmick Seven, "okay, so here is the Seven" I brought the cards up and moved them a bit showing the back of her card

While moving the cards down I turned them over and said "okay, grab the Seven for me" she grabbed her card and I said "now please flip over the Seven and look at it"

She flipped over her card and when she saw it was her card I could see some shock on her face then try to play it off cool "it wasn't that amazing" she said

"Alright let me show you something else" I took out my plastic magic wand and paper that was near the tip of it, I took it out hiding most of it behind my arm, I said "now this is my magic wand"

"A little small isn't it?"

"Yeah, but watch closely" I started moving the magic wand sliding out of the paper making the magic wand 'grow', when I got to the end of the magic wand I just took the paper and put in my pocket

She then said "not impressed"

I took the magic wand and tapped it on my chin, after a few taps I changed it into some flowers since that was the only wand trick I know "impressed yet?" I said

"Nope"

"Hmm" I said thinking, I thought decided to do one of the oldest kid tricks in the book, the coin trick, I took a coin out of my wallet and said "you see this coin? Err; well to you it will be considered a bit"

She said "Yeah I see it"

I put my other hand in front of it and dropped the coin into my palm while pretending to grab it, with the hand the I pretend to grab it with I said "alright so I have this coin, now watch closely" I started slowly opening my hand and showed that the coin wasn't there

"Where did it go?" she said not that impressed

I reached up behind her ear and brought out the coin, I said "well, you seem to be rich"

"Why?" she asked

I brought my hand forward and said "you have money in your ears"

She finally got a bit impressed, after a few seconds she yawned and said "I'm tired"

"Then let's go to sleep"

"Where? There's no bed around" she asked

I pulled out the 2 pillows and blanket and said "I thought ahead, you don't mind sleeping on the ground right?" I put the pillows on the ground and the blanket next to the pillows

We both got under the blanket and went to sleep minutes later

**Note from the author: I kind of liked this chapter don't you? Anyway I'm off the think of what to do for a different story, see ya**


	3. Phones

**Phones**

**POV: Dylan**

I got up in the morning, forgetting that I still had my glasses on when I went to sleep, I looked around and realized that I was in the forest, I got up and looked behind me at the ground and I saw Rainbow sleeping, so I knew it wasn't a dream, nor was it hallucination

I went into my hiking backpack and grabbed some water that I packed and took a drink from it, I put the bottle down and checked my Galaxy S III phone for the time, 9:48 AM, I also saw I got a text, I checked it and it was from my mom, I read _'where r u, why didnt you come home'_

So I wrote back a small lie _'I'm staying at a friends for a bit, I'm fine, btw gotta turn off my phone now, see ya when I get home'_ I sent that and turned off my phone, I was lying per say, I am staying 'at' a friends for a bit

After a few minutes of just looking around I heard a noise from behind me, I turned around and saw Rainbow waking up, I said to her "morning"

She stretched and got up "good morning, how long ago were you up?"

"Just a few minutes ago, have a nice sleep?"

She got up and said "yup"

Even though she has only been here for a day she is getting familiar with her new body, I said to her "thirsty?"

"Yeah" she replied

I grabbed a 2nd water bottle and twisted off the top, I gave it to her and she drank from it, she gave it back to me and I recapped it, she said "thanks"

"No problem" I responded "so, what do you normally do after you get up?" I asked

"Well" she replied "I would go to a field that I would practice my flying at, but I can't because one, I don't know where that field is, and two, I can't fly"

"Hmm, you like speed right?"

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Well, if you move your legs a lot faster than walking you can run"

"Really?"

"Yeah, watch" I then ran a few yards in front of her, she then started following, at first slow, but then started gaining speed, she got up to me and stopped

I then said "I don't know about using wings, but after running for a little while you start to get tired, just a heads up"

We started walking back to where we slept and I started putting the 2 pillows and the blanket, after I finished repacking the backpack, I put the backpack on and I said to Rainbow "let's go back to my house for a second I want to get something"

She nodded and said "alright" and we started walking

After we got there I told Rainbow "stay here, I'll be right back" I opened the house door and went inside closing the door behind me, I said to my mom that was in the other room "I'm back but only for a moment, I wanted to get something"

I put my bag down then walked up to my mom and said "do you know where my old Tracfone is?" my old phone was a free phone that I got when I first had a phone

She looked on her desk and grabbed the phone and handed to me, she said "here, but why do you need it?"

"My friend doesn't have a phone so I was gonna let her borrow it"

My mom then said "you friend is a girl?"

"Yeah… what, I can't have friends that are girls?"

"Never mind, forget I said it"

I just shrugged and left my house closing the door behind me, I took out the Tracfone and handed to Rainbow, she took it and said "what is this?"

I remembered that Equestria never had phones, oddly enough, so I said "it's a phone, remember when you wanted to say something to a friend and you had to fly over the whole town to look for them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well with a phone, you can now call people to talk to them" remembering the number I took out my phone and turned it on, I dialed the number and called it, the Tracfone started ringing, I pointed to the 'call' button on the Tracfone and said "you press that button to answer it"

She press the button and I said into my phone "see" and Rainbow heard and echo of my voice, I then said "it's a 1 second delay between all phones, and you press that red button to end it" I said while pointed to the 'end' button

She ended the call and said "cool; now what if I need to call you?"

"Let me see the phone" she handed me the phone and I quickly put in my number as a contact and put the name as 'Dylan', I went back to the regular screen, I handed the phone back to her and said while pointing to the buttons

"Now you press that button to bring up the menu" she did what I said "and you press the button again to bring up contacts, which are the people saved in your phone" she pressed the button again and saw my name, "then you press the green 'Call' button to call me"

She then pressed the 'back' button to leave the menus; I then said "let's get walking, so I can show you around where I live"

**Note from the author: and that concludes this chapter, at first I didn't have a name, then I had a name (which will be in the next chapter) and then this name came up, so I hoped you like how this story is slowly progressing, and now Rainbow knows how to both run and knows what a phone is and how to use one, just like a normal teenage girl**

**Also, in my story where I got this from (The transformation of my soul, check it out on my stories) I was 13, but since I think that Rainbow is older than 12 I am going to make myself 15 and Rainbow is 14, just thought I point that out, and for any that is wondering in the story I don't have a divers permit so I can't drive even if in the story I wanted to**

**This isn't a note anymore, it's more of a story, heh, and anyway, I'll probably be working on the next chapter tomorrow if I remember so expect it in the next for days to a week**


	4. The truth comes out

**Note from the author: In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm lazy as hell, but I admit it, I'm also not 100% sure about doing this chapter or how it will turn out, but anyway, "let's get this party started riiiight!" (Shark tale reference)**

**The truth comes out**

**POV: Dylan**

We walked a bit far from my house but there was only one reason why I wanted to, Ice cream, more importantly, Ritter's Ice cream, to me they had the best Ice cream ever, so that's why I decided to take Rainbow there

After a few more minutes we reached Ritter's and I held the door open Rainbow, no one was there but the people working which kind of surprised me, I told Rainbow to sit down while I get us Ice cream, I walked up to the counter and said "how much for 2 small vanilla Ice cream?"

The guy responded "cone or bowl"

"Bowl" I replied

"4.57"

I took out my wallet and gave him 5 dollars and he gave me my change, he left to get my Ice cream and in 2 minutes he came back and gave them to me, I sat at the table Rainbow was sitting at and gave her the Ice cream

I saw she was about to eat it with her face when I said "Rainbow"

She stopped and said "yeah?"

"You shouldn't eat it like that"

"Why not?" she questioned

"1, that will just be messy, and 2, that's not how we eat" I then showed her how to eat Ice cream using the spoon, which surprised me considering how I never thought I would be teaching someone how to eat

She then copied my movements and swallowed her Ice cream and said "ah…" figuring out how she is supposed to do it

After a few minutes we finished, I took the plastic bowls we got and threw them into a garbage can, Rainbow and I then left Ritter's

We started walking again, after a few minutes I got a text from my mom that said _'when u gonna be home?'_

To which I responded _'After sundown'_

Rainbow and I continued walking and also talking, after a few hours I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to go down, I said to Rainbow "let's start heading back, I have an idea" so we turned around and started heading back

When we got near the house I continued walking past it and said to Rainbow "follow me I have a perfect spot"

Getting closer and closer to the spot I was talking about I looked up at the sky and thought _**"gotta be quick, only 10 minutes before we miss it"**_ I said to Rainbow "not much further, almost there"

After 6 minutes we arrive at a hill, I go onto the side of the hill the was facing the sunset and laid down, I said to Rainbow "come lay down next to me"

Rainbow did and said "but why?"

"You'll see in a couple minutes"

Rainbow and I then start talking, after a few minutes I look towards the sunset and saw that it was time, so I said while pointing "look at the sunset"

Rainbow looked at where I pointed to and she saw the sunset, after a few seconds she said "wow… that looks amazing"

"I know" I responded "that's why I wanted to come here"

After a few minutes of watching the sunset I realized the Rainbow and I got closer to each other but I didn't mind

After a few seconds Rainbow and I looked at each other, I looked into her purple-ish eyes, while she looked into my green-ish eyes, we scooted a bit closer to each other, and we were inches from each other, we started leaning our heads towards each other, and then our lips touched

I closed my eyes from the moment we were sharing, and so did she, it was so amazing to me, I never had a real first kiss before, and now, I'm having it with a character I adore from a show

I was thinking of keeping the fact the she was only a fictional character on a show in my world, but now I don't think I should

After a few minutes we separated, we were just looking at each other smiling, I broke the silence and said "maybe we should, uh, go back home"

She just nodded and said "alright"

We got up and started walking back home

Half-way home I finally had enough courage to tell her the truth, I started off by looking at her and saying "Rainbow"

She looked at me and said "yeah?"

"There is something I need to tell you"

"What is it Dylan?"

"Remember when you told me that you lived in a place called Equestria and you were a pony before you came here?"

She stopped and said "yeah, why?"

I stopped to and said "well, I just wanted to tell you, that here, you and your friends are on a fictional show, so, to the whole world, you are just a character on a show"

"Really?" she replied

"Yeah" after a few seconds I then said "can I ask you another question?"

"What is it?"

"Would you want to go back?"

"What?" she asked confused

"If you could go back to Equestria, to all your friends, would you go back?"

She smiled and said "no, I would rather stay here with you"

This answer shocked me, but I just smiled and hugged her, she then returned the embrace, after a few seconds we stopped and continued going home

After we got home, I brought her inside, my mom was still up in the other room on her computer playing on Facebook, like always, I said to her "we're gonna go to bed early"

I walked upstairs and Rainbow followed me, I went into my room and closed the door behind Rainbow, she started taking off my jacket that I forgot she still had on her

I just said "you can sleep on the bed; I'll sleep on the floor"

She then said "no you don't have to, we can both sleep on the bed"

I didn't really want to argue so I just went into bed with her; we covered ourselves with the blanket then fell asleep a few minutes later

**Note from the author: this chapter didn't turn out to bad, the thing is, I don't know what I'm going to do for half the story, then when the part comes up I just do improv and it works, so yeah, hope you enjoyed the story**


	5. Closing down

**Closing down**

Look everypony, I'm sorry for what I'm doing, I just can't think up of ideas for 3 different stories. These stories were meant to be for fun, time passers, they still have been, but I didn't know that they would become this popular.

I am closing down my 3 stories 'The transformation of my soul' 'Waking up away from home' and 'The girl in the forest'.

I will be creating a better story that I am serious about. I would like you to check it out 'Second Chances' look on my stories. That story will also get some help from you, with suggestions on even if you want OCs, check out the first chapter for more detail.

I know there is this one person who really liked 'Waking up away from home', so I think he will like the fact he can help me with 'Second Chances' if he wants to. Once again, I'm sorry for closing down the stories, but I have a new one you all get to help with.

See ya there!


End file.
